Preyhunter
Preyhunter was a male NightWing and one of the three NightWings that were involved in Sunny's kidnapping from the Rainforest shortly after the NightWings were let through the tunnel, along with Strongwings and Fierceteeth. Preyhunter also was seen looking for Secretkeeper after she went to look for her egg. Appearance He was described by Sunny as “Much less brawny than the one who’d been carrying Sunny. He had a few missing teeth and his tail was bent at the end, as if it had once been broken and then fixed incorrectly.” He was also noted to have dull scales. Biography ''The Brightest Night Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings kidnapped Sunny and attempted to use her as a ransom to take control of the Rainforest. When the volcano destroyed the Night Kingdom, Preyhunter was able to salvage the Obsidian Mirror from the treasury, and the three NightWings used it to spy on the other dragonets. He was the one who held onto it and slept with it to keep it safe. When Sunny tried to steal the Obsidian Mirror from him, she noticed he was shivering and whimpering in his sleep, locked in a nightmare. He seemed to be dreaming about being forced to do something he didn't want to do. When she tried comforting him by moving her warm wings over his scales, his shivering stopped, and he seemed to relax. When Sunny made a move to steal the animus-touched object, he started talking in his sleep, saying, "Please. Please don't make me. Mother, it's awful." Most likely, he was dreaming of his mother trying to make him eat prey after it had been infected by NightWing bacteria or something having to do with the plan to take over the Rainforest Kingdom. Though Sunny felt sympathy for Preyhunter, she still stole the Obsidian Mirror from him. Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings continued their journey and ended up in the Scorpion Den to send a message to Burn. Upon meeting Thorn, the leader of the Outclaws, they were asked about Morrowseer's location. Preyhunter revealed that he was dead, and Thorn pinned him to the ground and told him to tell her the truth, thinking that he was lying. The NightWing accidentally sliced Thorn's underbelly after she had frightened him, and so Thorn stabbed Preyhunter though the heart with her tail, killing him. ''Moon Rising In the prologue of Moon Rising, Preyhunter is seen guarding the rainforest tunnel. Secretkeeper tells him she is going hunting for Battlewinner, and he approves of her plan. Shortly after Moonwatcher hatches, he calls Secretkeeper back to the NightWing island. Quotes "Don't worry, we'll kill her before she can tell anyone anything important." -About Sunny when they talk about the Obsidian Mirror. Trivia * He is the first dragon noted for having a bent, but not paralyzed, tail. * He is the third dragon to die from SandWing venom, the first being Hvitur, and the second being Kestrel. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PreyhunterTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing DSCF3254.jpg|Preyhunter is on the left corner. Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 12.26.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.23.31 AM.png|Preyhunter Lovenight.png Preyhunter Ref.png|Preyhunter Ref- QueenClam Preyhunter by HappyFalconQueen.png|Preyhunter by HappyFalconQueen NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing preyhunter_by_shinyuumbreon-db98udm.png|Preyhunter by ShinyUumbreon|link=http://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Preyhunter-680657098 preyhunter_by_happyfalconqueen-dbesa5t.png|Preyhunter by Toenailish|link=https://happyfalconqueen.deviantart.com/art/Preyhunter-689962097 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Guards